R
is an artificial entity sent from the future with the mission to guide Namidare Rekka through the stories he becomes involved with and prevent the War of All. However, Rekka becomes involved with her story, causing more Heroines to remain by his side, much to his disbelief. Personality R has a calm and candid personality, often being quite forward and honest when speaking with Rekka while remaining composed in most situations. However, despite displaying little of her emtions, she can be very sarcastic, impatient or even rude when interacting with Rekka. Nevertheless, R has a strong sense of responsibility in fufilling her mission. Even though she cannot directly provide support to Rekka, she can be the voice of conscience and knowledge that prompts him to resolve a heroine's situation. Furthermore, due to her relatively young age, R is often quite curious of the past, such as a television. Appearance R has the appearance of a young middle school girl with blue shoulder length hair. Her attire is a traditional military uniform, consisting of a military hat with a R insignia, jacket with a shoulder mantle on her right, and black combat boots. Chronology History Due to the War of All, R was created with the purpose of traveling to the past to ensure that Rekka Namidare, the cause of the war, would choose someone in order to alter the future. Mission During the middle of the school opening ceremony, R introduces herself to a confused Rekka who initially ignores her. However, R tricks Rekka into causing a disturbance during the principle's speech, forcing him to awknowledge her presence. Afterwards, R explains to Rekka that she comes from the future, and that he is the only can interact with her. Furthermore, her mission is to prevent the War of All caused by him and his Namidare Lineage. Because he will rescue numerous heroines in the future and causing them to fall in love with him. However, because of his indecisiveness, the heroines start the War of All over him. As such, R's goal is to ensure that he and one of the heroine form a relationship, much to his chagrin. After the ceremony concludes, R follows Rekka to his house discussing the future until she notices a television broadcasting the news. Because of her lack of experience with the real world, R becomes fascinated with the device, causing Rekka to eventually accept her, as well as his situation before resuming the walk home. Abilities As a Kiklim, R is an artificial life form made of demi-material so that only Rekka is able to see and interact with her. Although she also has the ability to float in the air, however, she must remain within five feet of Rekka. Furthermore, as a being from the future, R posseses a knowledge of the future, but she cannot directly support Rekka when resolving a Heroine's situation. Notably, as a result of traveling to the past to change the future, R became Rekka's first Heroine where he became involved in her story to save the future by developing a relationship with one of the Heroines he rescues. As such, the Heroines that had originally withdrawn from the War of All will continue to gather around Rekka. Relationships Rekka Namidare - The source of R's mission, R was sent from the future to guide Rekka into developing a relationship with one of the Heroines he will save. Although Rekka was initially reluctant and against R entering his life, he nevertheless accepted her intrusion after learning of her circumstances. However, the two normally come into conflict regarding Rekka's passiveness towards the opposite sex, a personality trait that R constantly ridicules and teases Rekka. Although she cannot directly support Rekka while resolving a Heroine's situation, she can provide information and often reminds him of the consequences of abandoning a story. Concept Rekka R concept LN.jpg|Character Design Notes *The R insiginia on R's cap was originially a different symbol. *The red shoulder mantle on R's right was included to contrast with her bland color scheme. Trivia *In the original future, only eighty percent of the Heroines Rekka encountered would become involved in the War of All. However, after R traveled to past and became Rekka's Heroine, all of the Heroines would join the War unless Rekka developed a relationship with one of them. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Heroine Category:Artificial Entity Category:Time Traveler Category:Kiklim